(Preview) Enchanted Rebels
by MusicHeart08
Summary: Once Upon a Time, there was an Enchanted Forest and within it a war. A War of the Darkness Vs. the Light.
1. Sneak Peek

**This is something I came up with a while back.** **It's the same concept as Once Upon a Time**

 **Everyone lived in an Enchanted Forest until a curse came and they were sent to a new realm and they lost all their memories of their previous lives**

 **Originally I wanted their curse names to be different from their real names but I went Brain Dead trying to think of all their names, so if they see their name in the book they brush it off as a coincidence**

 **Anyway I'm gonna do a full story once I get some chapters in my other stories, so this is just a sneak peek.**

 **Tell me your thoughts and I'll get back to you**

 **P.S Hera and Zeb are humans**

* * *

Two cloaked hooded figures walked down the narrow pathway to the dungeon, with only the torches on the walls to guide them through the dark.

The tall figure stopped and grabbed the arm of the smaller figure. The hood of the tall figure was removed to reveal a ponytail man, Kanan

"Are you sure you want to speak to... _him?_ " Kanan said worriedly. The smaller figures hood was also lowered to reveal a women with long brown hair, Hera

"Kanan, I have not had a restful night ever since he came to us, if anyone knows if the Empire is planning something he will. It's the only way we can be sure if the threat is real or not"

Kanan wanted to argue but with the look in Hera's eyes he knew she wasn't going to change her mind. He nodded and the two continued along their way

Soon enough they reached a cell, one that war farther then the rest. Behind the bars stood a tall man sat upon the ground, he had dark skin and hair shaved close to his head. He looked up as the two drew closer to the cell, on his left eyebrow there was a long scar, similar to the ones across his arms.

"Well if it isn't my lucky day, the two Specters" the strange man said, standing up straight

"Can it Vizago" Kanan said, still not happy that they were here "We came to ask you about-" Vizago cut him off

"Yes yes, I know why you're here. You want to know about the Inquisitors threat"

"What do you know?" Hera demanded

"Ah tense are we? Well allow me to ease your minds, the Empire is planning something, something big"

Hera stepped around Kanan, despite his protests and stepped closer to the man in the cell. Fear and determination in her eyes

"Tell us what you know"

Vizago smiled at Heras desperation and Kanans annoyance

"The Inquisitor has created a powerful curse, and it's coming. Soon you will all be in a prison, just like me, only worse! Your prison - All of our prisons - will be time, time will stop. We will all be trapped, someplace horrible. Where everything we hold dear, will be ripped away from us, while we suffer for all eternity. And the shadow of the Empire will grow in their victory"

Hera looked horrified, Kanan grabbed her arm in intents of pulling her away, but she didn't follow

"What can we do?"

" _We_ cannot do anything, only one person can. The Product of True Love"

"Who is it?"

Vizago was about to answer, until he caught sight of Kanan. With a mischief smirk, Vizago shifted so he was standing in front of him, while Kanan just glared back.

"Your Boy" Vizago answered, he smiled at their wide eyes "The little blue hair lad, he's your only hope"

"Ezra" Kanan whispered

"But, but we don't know where he is, he was taken" Hera sputtered

"Then I suggest you say goodbye to your loved ones, because by this time tomorrow the curse will be here, and everything you fought so hard for, will be gone"

* * *

 **I'm planning on making Ezra Kanan's real son, but was given up to the Bridgers for a better life, but I haven't fully decided**

 **Tell me your thoughts**

 **Love you all, BYE**


	2. Authors Note

**Okay I am in the process of making this story, right now I need some help the some small details with the characters**

 **Like I said before I want to make Ezra, Kanan's son, but should Hera be the mother or will someone else be?**

 **And what is the reason Kanan decided to give him to the Bridgers? He felt he couldn't give Ezra the life he needed on his own? or he knew that if he kept him the Empire will kill him?**

 **Also when Vizago said that Ezra was _The Product of True Love_ , I didn't plan on making him the Savior, my plan was that Ezra is more like a symbol of true love, since Kanan loved him so much he gave him up for a better chance**

 **So to break the curse Ezra needs to show or be shown an act of True Love**

 **For Zeb I'm thinking on making him a werewolf like Red, but instead of a cloak he has a charm necklace. So should he have known all along that he had this power and was a survivor from the Empires Massacre? or be like Ruby and not known until he unintentionally killed a group of hunters?**

 **And I need ideas for Hera and Sabine's backstorys**

 **I know i'm asking alot and I should come up with these on my own but I really need help**

 **So please if you have any ideas send them in**

 **Thank you**

 **Oh before I forget:**

 **I'm planning the only reason Darth Vader agreed to this curse was so he'd get his son and daughter. So in the real world, would he be Mayor? and Luke and Leia would be like Henry, trying to make friends even though everyone in town is afraid of their father**


	3. LAST AN

**Okay people I am on the verge on finishing Chapter 1, so Enchanted Rebels will be up soon.**

 **BTW the full story will be separate story from this, so this will be the last chapter for now**

 **Still feel free to send in suggestions or questions in the review or even PM me. I don't mind**

 **Okay see you all soon.**


	4. FULL STORY IS UP!

**Hey peeps**

 **The first chapter for Enchanted Rebels has been posted**

 **So go read it and enjoy it**


End file.
